You're Mine
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kazune itu sebenarnya mempunyai rasa pada Karin. Tapi sikap gengsinya yang berlebihan menyebabkan semuanya rumit....


Gyakak..... Fic Kamichama Karin yang pertama......

^_^

Kamichama Karin is belong to :

Koge-Donbo

**You're Mine....**

* * *

*SEIEI SAKURAGAOKA GAKUEN*

Dua orang anak laki-laki sedang duduk di dalam ruang kelas mereka, kelas 8-2. Yang satu berambut coklat panjang, dan yang satunya lagi berambut pirang, yang wajahnya sangat manis. Dimana di dekat mereka ada duduk seorang cewek berkuncir dua yang sedang membaca.

"Kazune, ngomong-ngomong tipe cewek yang kau suka itu seperti apa ?" tanya si rambut coklat.

"Seperti apa ? Yaah...mungkin yang manis dan cerdas..." jawab Kazune, yang berambut pirang itu.

"Berarti Hanazono tidak cocok denganmu..." jawab Micchi, sambil menyenggol cewek yang sedang membaca.

"Apa sih," cewek itu menyahut, "Jangan masukkan namaku di pembicaraan kalian, dong!"

"Kalau Kazune tidak mau denganmu, denganku saja, Hanazono..." Micchi memeluk Karin. Cowok yang satu ini mempunyai kebiasaan yang mungkin bisa disebut abnormal, yaitu suka memeluk-meluk orang lain, baik itu permpuan ataupun laki-laki.

Karin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hanazono manis, ya..." kata Micchi sambil tersenyum.

"Apanya yang manis dari cewek seperti itu ? Kerja Karin cuma malas-malasan, tidak mau belajar, dan tidak ahli dalam olahraga apapun..." jawab Kazune, dengan pipi yang agak kemerahan.

Mata Karin pun berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Kazune jahat !!" katanya sambil pergi keluar kelas.

"Lho, Kazune, kau membuat dia menangis tuh !" kata Micchi.

"Ah, biarkan saja, paling-paling nanti baik lagi. Sudahlah, aku ingin membeli sesuatu dulu." Kazune beranjak.

"Tunggu dulu, Kazune," Micchi menarik tangan Kazune, "Kau cuma gengsi mengakuinya, kan ?"

"Halah, jangan membahasnya lagi. Cuma bikin pusing saja."

Karin pun berlari, menuju ke sebuah bangku di halaman sekolahnya, sambil terisak. Ia mengingat, dulu bila ia sedang bersedih, ada Kirika-senpai yang menghiburnya, dan Himeka yang menyemangatinya. Namun Kirika-senpai sudah lulus dan belajar di luar negeri, sama seperti Himeka.

Kazune yang sedang lewat, melihatnya dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghampiri gadis itu, meminta maaf, dan menghiburnya. Ia melihat akhir-akhir ini Karin tampak sangat kesepian. Namun rasa gengsi Kazune yang ia rasa melebihi perasaan lain di hatinya, membatalkan niatnya menghampiri Karin.

Karin merasa, perkataan Kazune tadi terasa sangat menyakitinya. Memang Kazune itu sering berkata pedas padanya, namun entah mengapa kali ini terasa berpuluh kai lebih sakit. Mungkin ia merasa, dikatai begitu oleh orang yang baru ia sadari disukainya. Belakangan baru ia percaya, bahwa batasan antara benci dan suka itu sangat amat tipis.

* * *

Karin menuju pintu rumahnya dengan lambat. Dibukanya pintu dengan pelan, dan ia lihat Kazune sedang duduk di sebuah anak tangga, membaca. Karin memilih diam dan melewatinya tanpa bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku sudah membelikan makanan untukmu, Karin. Kutaruh diatas meja makan."

"Tidak usah, Kazune. Terima kasih, aku tidak lapar."

Kazune memandang Karin. Ia tahu Karin sedang marah padanya. Namun lagi-lagi rasa gengsinya membatasi keinginan itu.

* * *

"Ayo, bangun Karin !" Kazue menggedor pintu kamar Karin. "Kalau kau terlambat tak akan kutunggu!!"

"Kau pergi sekolah saja sendiri, Kazune..." jawabnya dengan pelan, tidak seperti biasanya. Segera dibuka Kazune pintu itu.

"Kau kenapa ? Sakit ya ?"

"Ah, tidak kok. Cuma sedikit kelelahan." Karin menjawab sambil tersenyum. Matanya nampak agak sedikit bengkak. Ketahuan kalau malam tadi ia sempat menitikkan air mata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau kau ingin minum obat, ambil saja dikamarku. Istirahat yang cukup ya..." kata-kata Kazune melembut.

Karin kembali tersenyum, ternya Kazune juga bisa lembut, ya, pikirnya.

"Ya. Arigatou Kazune."

"Oh, ya, kau mau kubelikan apa sepulang sekolah nanti ?"

"Tidak usahlah. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, aku berangkat dulu, ya, hati-hati di rumah sendirian."

"Yaa...kau juga hati-hati, ya, Kazune." jawab Karin.

* * *

*SEIEI SAKURAGAOKA GAKUEN*

"Hanazono mana, Kazune ?" tanya Micchi.

"Katanya dia kelelahan. Dia sedang istirahat di rumah."

Micchi diam sesaat. "Jujur, Kazune, kau menyukai Hanazono, kan ?"

"Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?" raut muka Kazune jadi agak berubah.

"Ayolah, Kazune, tak baik kalau kau terus berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. Akui saja."

"Huh... Aku memang menyukainya....." Kazune berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Kenapa tak kau nyatakan saja ? Kalau terlambat malah-malah bisa gawat, lho... Dan kalian tak perlu bertengkar seperti kemarin dan membuatnya menangis."

"Aku takut, Micchi..."

Micchi tertawa. "Kenapa takut ? Kau kan laki-laki, Kazune !" Micchi menepuk bahu Kazune.

"Aku takut dia sudah membenciku."

"Makanya sebelum dia membencimu lebih jauh, nyatakan itu."

"Mungkin nanti."

* * *

Pada hari berikutnya, Karin pun masuk sekolah. Tapi ia berangkat lebih dahulu daripada Kazune. Ia masih sedikit kesal dan sedih pada Kazune.

"Hai, Hanazono...Apa kabar? Aku rindu padamu.....Kau sakit ya ?" tanya Micchi sambil memeluk Karin begitu tiba di sekolah.

"Ah, Micchi, aku tidak apa-apa kok, cuma sedikit kelelahan."

"Kelelahan atau sedih karena Kazune ?" goda Micchi.

Karin jadi gelagapan, "Ti...ti..tidak kok Micchi,, siapa yang sedih, ahahahaa..." Karin mencoba tertawa.

"Apa kau membenci Kazune ?" tanya Micchi mulai serius.

"Benci ? Mu...mungkin sedikit..." jawabnya.

"Dia itu menyukaimu, lho, Hanazono..."

"Uhhh....Micchi, jangan berbohong padaku...!"

Micchi tersenyum. Karin tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu. Senyum kan memiliki banyak arti, pikirnya.

* * *

"Karin ! Kenapa nilai bahasa Inggrismu menjadi rendah lagi ? Bukannya aku sudah mengajarimu mati-matian ?" teriak Kazune dirumah, membuat Karin menutup telinganya.

"Ma...Maaf Kazune..." katanya dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Maaf saja yang bisa kau katakan ! Aku sudah berjuang meluangkan waktuku untuk mengajarimu !! Tapi mengapa hasilnya tetap seperti ini ? Apa kau ini bodoh ?!!"

Karin langsung lari memasuki kamarnya. Membanting pintu, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang keras.

"He...Hei...Karin, tunggu, bukan maksudku...."

"Sudah, Kazune....Aku memang tak berguna. Tak usah kau pedulikan aku! Aku ingin sendiri dulu !" jawab Karin , dengan suara yang seperti sedang menangis.

"Ah, lagi-lagi aku melakukannya !" kata Kazune sambil menendang kursi. Sebetulnya ia tak berniat mengejek dan merendahkan orang yang sebenarnya disayanginya. Tapi entah mengapa mulutnya seolah berucap sendiri.

* * *

Beberapa jam Kazune mencoba memasuki kamar Karin, ia benar-benar ingin meminta maaf. Ia pun membuka pintunya. Ternyata tak dikunci. Dilihatnya beberapa buku berserakan dilantai, dan salah satu buku dipegangnya. Karin rupanya sedang tidur.

"Kau belajar, ya...." ucap Kazune pelan sambil tersenyum. Dibereskannya buku –buku yang berserakan itu. Ia pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur Karin. Dilihatnya wajah Karin. Tampak begitu manis. Disentuhnya pipi Karin yang lembut itu. Tiba-tiba Karin terbangun dan terkejut melihat Kazune disampingnya.

"Ka...Kazune....sedang apa ?"

"Ah..ti..tidak kok, aku cuma membereskan buku-buku ini."

"Oh..."

"Kau mau makan ? Mulai dari siang tadikau belum makan kan ?"

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa ?"

"Jam 7 malam."

"Baiklah."

Kazune memegang tangan Karin, dan mengajaknya ke bawah, untuk makan malam. Wajah Karin menjadi merah. Apa mungkin benar yang dikatakan Micchi ? tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi mengingat lagi sikap Kazune yang galak padanya pun ia jadi merasa itu semua tidak mungkin. Sikap Kazune yang tidak stabil itu membuat Karin menjadi sangat bingung, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Kazune tentangnya.

* * *

Siang itu, di sekolah, Karin sedang duduk dan ngobrol bersama Miyon di dekat air mancur yang memang dimilki sekolah mereka. Karin menikmati sandwich yang baru dibelinya.

"O, memang begitu ya ?" Karin dan Miyon tertawa. Tiba-tiba ada yang duduk di samping Karin dan merebut sandwich yang sedang enak-enak dinikmatinya.

"Kazune ! Ini kan sandwichku ? Kenapa kau makan ?"

"Aku lapar. Tadi pagi aku tidak makan."

"Kenapa tidak beli saja ?"

"Malas." jawab Kazune. Mulutnya penuh dengan sandwich yang digigitnya hampir separuh.

"Apa kau mau makan bekas mulutku ? Hahaha..." tawa Karin

"Biar saja, kalau bekas mulutmu, tidak apa-apa bagiku." jawabnya sambil lari meninggalkan Karin dan sandwichnya yang tersisa satu gigitan lagi.

"Kalian begitu akrab, ya..." senyum Miyon.

Karin memerah. "Begitu, ya ?"

* * *

Malam itu, Karin menengok keluar melewati jendela kamarnya. Langit malam begitu indah, berhiaskan untaian bintang yang berkilau, dan sebuah benda putih yang berpendar menyinari malam yang dingin. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat indahnya itu semua. Dan ada yang menepuk bahunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan....

"Kazune!! Mengagetkanku saja...."

Kazune tersenyum. Jantung Karin jadi berdebar melihat senyuman Kazune yang begitu jarang dilihatnya. "Langit malam memang bagus, ya..."

"Ya...begitulah. Ada apa tiba-tiba kau masuk ke kamarku ?"

"Aku ingin memberimu ini," katanya, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah gelang yang cantik, dengan beberapa permata kecil sebagai penghiasnya.

Karin mengingat-ingat, apa hari ini ulang tahunnya, bukan, jadi kenapa ?

"Wah, bagus, Kazune. terima kasih ya..." senyumnya. "Tapi dalam rangka apa nih ?"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai perrmintaan maafku, karena kata-kataku sering menyakitimu." katanya tanpa memandang Karin.

"Oh, ternyata kau juga punya hati nurani, ya ?" tawa Karin.

"Kau ini ! Sudah dibelikan juga..." Kazune jadi sedikit marah.

"Iya...iya....Maaf....terima kasih, ya....."

Dan tanpa sadar, tangan Kazune menyentuh tangan Karin. Mereka tak begitu menyadarinya untuk beberapa saat.

"A...a..ma...af...." kata Kazune yang begitu menyadarinya langsung pergi keluar kamar Karin dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Karin cuma tersenyum malu. Dipegangnya tangannya. Masih terasa sedikit hangatnya tangan Kazune.

"Kazune juga bisa malu seperti itu, ya...." ucapnya pelan, dan segera beranjak tidur.

* * *

"Bangun, Karin, cepat !" Kazune menggedor pintu kamar Karin hingga terbuka dan tampak Karin yang masih enak-enakan tidur dengan rambut berantakan.

"Aduuuhh...Kazune, kenapa membangunkanku di pagi Minggu ini...masih ngantuk, tahu...."

"Sudah, cepat bangun! Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat!"

"Nanti saja ya...." Karin kemballi menutup matanya.

"Sekarang! Ayo, cepat!"

"Paling-palindg kau cuma mau membeli sesuatu untuk temanmu, kan ? Pergilah sendiri !"

"Tidak, bukan tentang itu ! Nanti kau akan tahu...Ayo..bangn bodoh !!"

"Iya...iya....." Karin mulai bangun dan menu kamar mandi.

* * *

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana sih, Kazune ?" saat mereka mulai berjalan.

"Nanti kau juga tahu." ucap Kazune santai.

"Ah, tasku !!!!" Karin berteriak setelah ada yang merebut tasnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau tunggu saja disini, Karin, biar aku yang mengejarnya." Kazune pun lari mengikuti orang itu.

"Tapi, Kazune!!!" Karin tak bisa menghalangi Kazune. Ia takut kalau Kazune terluka oleh orang seperti itu.

Tapi, untunglah, Kazune kembali tak lama setelah itu. Tapi dengan pipi yang berdarah, sepertinya tergores sesuatu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kazune ? Pipimu terluka!!"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma tergores ranting sedikit. Pencuri yang tadi penakut, kugertak sedikit sajadia takut dan menyerahkan tas ini." Kazune menyerahkan tas Karin. "Mungkin dia masih amatiran.." Kazune sedikit tertawa.

"Terima kasih lagi, ya, Kazune." Karin pun mengelap darah di pipi Kazune. Kazune pun memgangtangan Karin , sehingga wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Sudah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan bisa gawat, Kazune. oh, iya, rasanya tadi aku membawa plester luka. " Karin membongkar tasnya. Lalu menempelkannya di pipi kiri Kazune yang terluka.

"Arigatou, Karin." Kazune tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa Karin jadi merasa senyum Kazune itu hanya miliknya, karena Kazune memang jarang tesenyum pada orang lain.

* * *

Mereka sampai di sebuah jembatan. Dibawahnya ada sungai yang mengalir tenang. Suara airnya yang mengalir begitu menyejukkan hati. Karin bingung kenapa Kazune membawanya ke daerah yang tenang begini.

"Karin, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"A..apa Kazune ?"

Kazune tediam untuk beberapa lamanya. Karin menjadi canggung. Kazune lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Karin."

"A...Apa Kazune ?"

"Kurang jelas, ya? Aku menyukaimu Karin !" Kazune berkata dengan volume yang sedikit lebih keras.

"Be..Benarkah ?"

"Tidak, aku bohong."

"Ah, Kazune, membuatku kaget saja." Karin tampak kecewa, padahal kata-kata itu tadi sangat ia harapkan dari seorang Kazune Kujyo.

"Tentu saja benar, Karin. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak awal kita bertemu itu."

Karin tersenyum dan pipinya tampak bergaris-garis merah. "Aku juga, Kazune."

Kazune tersenyum untuk ketiga kalinya. Ia pun memegang tangan Karin, lalu mendekatkannya ke pipinya. Tercium wangi parfum yang dipakai Karin.

"Sekarang kau milikku, Karin." dan Kazune pun mengecup dahi Karin.

"Kau juga, Kazune....." keduanya pun tersenyum.

**....................OWARI....................**

**

* * *

  
**

Jiayy,,,, haha.....

Lebay yah......

OK, review na kalo ada ya.....6,6


End file.
